


A Sure Thing

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it doesn't bother you that everyone thinks we're an item?" Danny asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Danny pushed the lettuce leaf around on his plate in hope of finding one last french fry hiding underneath.

Steve leaned back and took another drink of his beer. "Told you it was the best burger on the island."

"On the island? I'd say it was the best burger on the planet," Danny admitted freely. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, then dropped it on the table. "It was everything a burger should be and more. I offer my sincere apologies for doubting you."

Oh yes, he had doubted. He doubted during the entire drive there, spelling out in exquisite detail how this place could not possibly have better burgers than Sonny's in Point Pleasant and what the heck was Kobe beef anyways?

And now, in his post-burger high, he was man enough to admit he had been wrong. The burger was made from tender, tasty beef, with just the right amount of grease and had been grilled to perfection. Sonny's burgers paled in comparison.

"Apology accepted," Steve said with a nod, like it was no big deal. But a smile played on his lips and Danny found it cute, how proud Steve got any time he praised something Hawaiian. And that, right there, should worry him because nothing about Steve should be cute.

Danny reached for his beer and finished it in one long swallow. "Very gracious of you. I tell you, I'm going to dream about this burger tonight."

Steve beamed a smile at him, a smile so warm Danny felt flushed. "I knew you'd like it."

"You know me well." Danny laughed and shook his head, because he didn't know what to do when Steve smiled at him like that, when all that warmth and affection was directed his way.

It had been a pleasant evening, dining outside on the cafe patio with the cool ocean breeze blowing. Steve was being his usual ridiculous self, trying to talk Danny into surfing with him over the weekend, and then maybe some hiking up a mountain, which would surely turn out to be a cliff wall. So chock-full of plans for Danny's free time, as if he had custody of Danny on the weekends Danny didn't have custody of Grace.

Their waitress appeared beside the table. "Are you through with your plate?"

"It depends," Danny said, smiling up at her. She was young and cute, with shiny dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and a smile as bright as the sun. "I was hoping maybe if I stared at it long enough, another delicious burger would magically appear on it."

She giggled, her nose wrinkling up adorably. "I'm sorry, but as far as I know, that hasn't happened yet."

Danny heaved a sigh. "Then I guess I'm done."

"Maybe you'd like some dessert?" She held up a the dessert menu. "There are some specials I could tell you about."

"Do any of them involve hamburgers? Danny asked.

She laughed again, as if Danny was the most entertaining customer she's had in a long time. "I'm afraid not, sorry."

"Then I think I'll have to pass on dessert."

"Really Danny?" Steve said, eyebrows rising in astonishment. "No dessert?"

Danny shot him a look. "Shut up, you."

"I'm shocked."

The waitress--Barbara, Danny was pretty sure her name was--grinned at both of them. "And you sir, are you done with your plate?"

Steve nodded and handed his empty plate to her. He had had some sort of disturbingly healthy fish dinner, with lots of green vegetables. Grace would have definitely approved of it.

"Just the check, please, " Steve said. "We're all set here."

Barbara finished gathering up their dishes and Danny watched as she walked off, her long hair swinging with every step.

"I think she likes you," Steve said, nudging Danny's foot.

"Sure she does. What, she's like, twenty years old? I probably remind her of her father," Danny told him. "Not that she isn't a real cutie."

"Nah, she was checking you out," Steve said. He leaned forward on his elbows, watching Danny carefully and his face--Danny couldn't quite figure out what that face was all about. Maybe Steve couldn't quite believe someone might have been checking _him_ out for a change?

"Forget it," Danny said, vaguely annoyed now.

Even if what Steve said was true, and that sweet young thing was actually interested in him, Danny didn't return the interest. And that was entirely Steve's fault. Because over the past year, Steve had made Danny forget all about his hard-won heterosexuality. No mean feat after all those years with Rachel, where Danny had convinced himself his earlier interest in guys was just a fleeting thing. The vagaries of youth, and all that.

And then Steve showed up in his life, all tanned, inked skin and lean hard muscle, with the warm smiles and friendly touches and at certain times--like right now--all Danny can think about is climbing into Steve's lap to do filthy, dirty things to him, to get his mouth on Steve's sleek skin, to find out just what it would take to get Steve to moan and whimper and--

"Here you go," Barbara said, reappearing at their table, check in hand.

Startled, Danny scrubbed a hand over his face, wondering how long he had been staring at Steve, lost in man-on-man fantasy-land and fuck, he really needed to get a grip on himself.

Figuratively, that is. He's spent enough time doing so literally. Also Steve's fault, but it was a better option than picking up some random tall, dark and handsome stranger and calling him 'Steve' all night long.

"I'll take that," Steve said, reaching out for the check.

"What?" Danny said, glad for the distraction. "You'll take the check? Did I hear that right?" He turned to Barbara. "Did he really just say that?"

"Yes, Danny, I really did just say that." Steve reached into his back pocket.

"Right. Okay, wait, wait for it," Danny told Barbara, who was grinning as if this was the best show in town. "He's not going to have his wallet. Do you have your wallet, Steven?"

Steve pulled his wallet out and waved it with a flourish. "I have my wallet."

"Oh my god," Danny exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air. "He has his wallet. You're actually buying me dinner."

"Yup," Steve smirked as he pulled out a credit card and handed it to Barbara. "Like I said, dinner's on me, babe."

"Wow. I mean, seriously this was a downright pricey burger. So, what, are you going to expect me to put out now?" Danny asked. "Because I'll have you know, I'm not that kind of a guy."

Sometimes, Danny wished he didn't run off at the mouth so much.

Steve's brow twitched. "I don't know, you might be." He turned to Barbara. "Tell me, Barbara, do you think Danny's that kind of guy?"

Barbara took the credit card and collected the check from the table. "I think he's a pretty sure thing," she said with a wink.

"What?" Danny asked, mortified.

"You guys are so sweet together, I swear," Barbara said. "I'll be right back."

"No," Danny said as she walked off. "No, we are not sweet. Hey, hey," he leaned past his chair, trying to get Barbara's attention, but she was busy with another table, out of hearing range. Danny turned back to Steve. "Steven--tell me, we are not sweet, are we? Please tell me we are not sweet."

Steve pursed his lips, thoughtful. "The lady says we're sweet. I think we have to go with it."

"No, we do not have to 'go with it'."

Danny was pretty sure he could hear a snicker coming from the table next to them, but he refused to look up, he didn't want to see anyone else beaming a knowing smile at them and he was _not_ a sure thing, except that he totally was and Steve didn't have to buy him the best hamburger in the universe for him to put out but he'll be damned if Steve ever found out.

"Here you go," Barbara said as she returned, handing the receipt to Steve. "Have a great evening, guys. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that." Another bright smile aimed at the two of them, and she was off, handing menus out to the folks at the table next to them.

Danny fidgeted in his chair as Steve calmly signed the receipt, then bounced up as he finished. "Ready to go?"

Steve nodded, rising up from his chair. As they made their way through the crowded dining area, Steve guided Danny with a hand to the small of his back and Danny wanted to tell him to stop it, for god's sake, just stop it, even as he leaned into Steve's touch and allowed his shoulder to brush against Steve's arm.

It was a quiet walk to the parking lot, but by the time they slid into the wide seats of Steve's Mercury--which may or may not get them home tonight--Danny had to ask. "So it doesn't bother you?"

Steve twisted around in the seat, leaning forward as if listening to Danny with his entire body, car keys dangling from his fingers. "Does what bother me?"

"She thought we were together." Danny waggled a finger between the two of them. "Me and you, an item. Dating."

Steve leaned closer. "Danny, hate to tell you this, but lots of people think we're an item."

"They do? Who? Who else thinks we're dating? Was there a phone survey recently? And, by the way, don't think I didn't notice that you're avoiding my question. People think I am dating you. And that doesn't freak you out, just a little bit?"

"So, what," Steve pulled himself up straight, his expression indignant. "You don't I'm a good catch? Hey, I have a steady job, I own my own home, I have this pretty amazing car--you could do much worse."

"Oh my god, you sound like my mother." Danny stared for a long moment. "You're joking, right?"

"Let me just say, that if this was a date? This would be the part where we make out," Steve said. "A little warm-up before getting home to the main event."

"What? Where we--what? Making out?" Danny couldn't stop staring at Steve's mouth now, and he couldn't possibly be hearing Steve correctly--it was all a hallucination brought on by really good beef, because that's been known to happen, right?

"Okay, I get it," Steve said with a knowing nod. "It really horrifies you that much if people think we are an item? I didn't take you for such a homophobe, Danny." He turned away from Danny and slid the key into the ignition, but not before Danny saw the hurt look on his face, and good lord, how did their conversation get this far off track?

"No, I am not, Steven--" Danny grabbed Steve's sleeve and pulled his arm away before he could start the engine. "You've got it wrong, so so very wrong, if there was a Nobel prize for getting things wrong we'd be catching a plane to Sweden for you to attend the awards ceremony, so help me god and could we please go back to the part about making out?"

"There is no making out." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his expression growing mulish. "As you so clearly pointed out, Danny, we're not dating."

"Barbara thought we were dating," Danny said eagerly. "Who am I to argue with her? And you just bought me dinner. A very lovely dinner, I might add. And you know, that looks suspiciously like a new t-shirt you're wearing. Call me a hopeless romantic, but this is all sounding very much like a date."

Steve ducked his head, laughing and god, Danny loved when Steve laughed like that. "I wasn't--this wasn't my intention when I brought you here to dinner," Steve said.

Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, then succumbed to the lure of Steve's neck, curling his fingers around the nape. "You mean you weren't trying to woo me with the best burger in town?"

Steve tried to look innocent, and failed miserably. "Well, maybe the thought did cross my mind."

"You, you are such a nut, I swear." And Danny couldn't stop grinning. He was pretty sure they were on the same page at last, good lord it certainly took long enough and just to make sure, Danny reached up and pressed his mouth to Steve's in brief kiss.

Before he could pull away Steve was kissing him back, soft gentle kisses, one after the other with a hand cradling the side of Danny's face and Danny thought maybe they could do this forever, exchanging sweet, earnest kisses till the end of time. Steve's mouth was amazing, just as Danny knew it would be, especially when Steve's lips parted and he let Danny in, their kisses growing dirtier but yet staying just as sweet.

Danny tugged at Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer, and when Danny leaned back, head thumping gently against the passenger door, Steve obligingly stretched out over him and Danny decided he loved the stupid old Mercury with its enormous bench seats. Steve's back felt amazing under his hands, strong and lean with so much muscle and it got even better when Danny reached up under Steve's shirt and got his hands directly on Steve's skin, warm, smooth skin and Danny wanted to explore every inch of Steve's body and they needed to get naked, right now.

"God, Danny," Steve murmured, nuzzling Danny's neck. He gently nipped Danny's jaw before working his way to Danny's ear, his hands moving down over Danny's hips.

"I think," Danny panted, "I think we need to get home before the main event happens right here, in my pants."

Steve immediately moved a hand to Danny's crotch, pressing against the hard swell of his cock. Shuddering, Danny pushed up helplessly into Steve's touch. "Fuck, what did I just say?"

"Oh wow, Danny--" Steve mouthed the side of Danny's neck, just beneath his ear as he stroked Danny through his pants.

Danny shuddered again, then grabbed Steve's wrist, pulling him away. "My first orgasm with you is not going to be in a restaurant parking lot, you hear me?"

"Okay, okay, I got it," Steve said, pushing himself back and looking damn pleased with himself. "I've got you that worked up already?"

Danny placed a hand flat on Steve's chest. "You've been getting me worked up since the moment I met you."

"Yeah. I know how that feels." Steve took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, looking as wrecked as Danny felt, and that, right there, was pretty satisfying.

Danny sat up, smoothed his hair back and grinned at Steve. "Your place?"

"My place." Steve nodded, checking his pockets for his keys. "The sooner the better. As soon as I find my keys."

"Already in the ignition," Danny said. "So to speak."

Steve snorted with laughter as he started the car up, and Danny laughed too, his entire body singing with anticipation. He was going to have sex with Steve, they were going to get naked together and have awesome crazy sex, and there was no way it wasn't going to be great.

"Come, on," Danny urged. "Pedal to the metal. Let's get out of here."

As Steve shifted the car into gear, Danny leaned over and kissed him one more time for the road, a wet, sloppy kiss filled with promise of bigger and better things to come, one hand in Steve's hair and the other fisted in Steve's shirt. And when he finally let Steve go, he saw Barbara crossing the parking lot in front of them, presumably heading for her car.

Danny waved at her, smiling broadly as she laughed and waved back at them and yeah, he was just fine with all the knowing smiles directed their way, he really was.


End file.
